La mujer perfecta
by Cammiel
Summary: Harry le hace ver a Ron las razones por las cuales eligió a su esposa. Oneshot


Hola a todos.

Este fic, fue creado a raíz del amigo invisible de LPdF, versión 2.0. Año 2006.

Su destinataria fue Basileia Harmony, quien amablemente accedió a que lo publicara por estos lados.

Dedicatoria especial a:

**Aidee**, la ídola. Por ayudarme a hacer el foro y ahora a maquinar cómo se pondrá en marcha .

**Chen**, que ahora anda en el gym y que aunque a veces nos enojemos, igual te quiero )

**Dani**, por ser mi protegida picota xD

**Pía**, que hace tiempo no la veo.

y a...

**Paxi,** nueva lectora compulsiva de novelas románticas

Aquí los dejo con mi nuevo desvarío...

* * *

**La mujer perfecta.**

En el jardín de una gran casa a orillas de Hogsmeade, Dos familias se juntaban y celebraban el día de navidad, para todos había sido una noche nueva memorable. Hubo importantes anuncios e innumerables brindis en honor a aquello que había acontecido un par de años atrás, la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

En la mesa dos hombres conversaban animadamente, mientras los niños y sus mujeres jugaban con la nieve y disfrutaban del ambiente festivo que reinaba.

Siempre me he preguntado cómo te diste cuenta que ella era la mujer perfecta para ti – interrumpió de repente la conversación sobre Quidditch.

¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo el aludido mirándolo fijamente.

No lo sé, es sólo que la mayoría se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, menos tu mismo – el otro hombre negó lentamente sonriendo.

Todo comenzó con tres palabras que tú acabas de nombrar "La mujer perfecta". Un día de navidad, tal como este Luna me preguntó cómo debía ser mi mujer perfecta.

¿Y qué contestaste? – preguntó con curiosidad su amigo.

Contesté que debía ser comprensiva, amable, simpática, que fuera capaz de mirar más allá de un nombre y fijarse en las cosas esenciales.

Y ahí te diste cuenta que era Hermione – dijo Ron.

No – dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿No? – preguntó Ron sorprendido – esa es la historia que me contó Luna.

No, Luna quiso ir más allá…me preguntó por su apariencia física – dijo Harry pensativo.

No quiero ni imaginar la descripción que hiciste – dijo el pelirrojo.

Tu mujer consideró que mi respuesta era muy linda – dijo Harry haciendo que su amigo dejara de reír – El punto es que me dijo que fuera detallado, y lo fui. Comencé describiendo sus pies, le dije que debía tener pies pequeños, lindos que debía ser ágil para correr a mi encuentro después de un día de trabajo y… - Ron lo interrumpió.

¿Hermione corre a tu encuentro durante las tardes? – preguntó extrañado, y Harry rió y meneó la cabeza.

No lo hace, ha corrido en ocasiones más importantes aún, ha sido capaz de correr para salvarme la vida – Al notar el silencio de su amigo, siguió con su relato – Debe tener piernas lindas, torneadas y al mismo tiempo fuertes, para que cuando yo desfallezca ella pueda sostenerme – Ron asintió como aprobando el hecho de que Hermione había hecho eso – debe tener caderas y cintura bonita, para tomarla mientras bailemos y poder atraerla a mi los días de frío.

¿Hermione baila? – preguntó Ron molestándolo y Harry, con una paciencia desarrollada con los años contestó.

Baila…Sólo conmigo y de una manera maravillosa… Déjame seguir, debe tener pechos bonitos – Ron rió de manera estridente – es cierto – dijo Harry contagiándose con su risa – debe tener pechos bonitos y tener la ternura suficiente de cobijar a nuestros hijos ahí, sus brazos deben ser capaces de enlazarse en mi cuello y hacer que nos sintamos tan juntos que seamos sólo uno.

Y eso Hermione lo hace… Recuerdo todas las veces que estuvo a punto de hacerte caer por abrazarte después de pensar que estabas en peligro.

Lo sé, aparte debe tener manos delicadas, para acariciarme cuando lo necesite y revolver mi cabello, sus cabellos serían lo suficientemente largos como para enredar mis dedos en ellos, para acariciarla de a poco. – Ambos desviaron su mirada a Luna y a Hermione ambas sonreían al ver las travesuras de los hijos de los gemelos, de repente se escuchó un llanto y ambas entraron a la casa – Y por sobre todas las cosas, debe tener un vientre hermoso, donde crezcan nuestros hijos, donde se desarrolle nuestra vida.

Y ahí te diste cuenta que era ella – dijo su amigo, tomando un poco de cerveza.

Ahí me percaté lo ciego que había sido durante tanto tiempo, fue necesario estar a punto de perderla, describir a mi mujer perfecta para comprender que siempre estuvo frente a mí - En ese preciso instante Hermione salía de la casa con un pequeño bulto en brazos, Ron, demostrando un tino que pocas veces salía a relucir se acercó a Luna, quien jugaba con los niños de los Gemelos en la nieve y le ayudó a construir un muñeco para los pequeños pelirrojos.

¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó sentándose junto a Harry y acomodándose para que este la abrazara y besara de manera delicada la frente del bebé.

De la mujer perfecta – dijo Harry abrazándola a su vez.

La mujer perfecta no existe - dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

Tienes razón, no existe – le contestó mientras la acariciaba.- Sin embargo Luna es perfecta para Ron – Ambos desviaron sus vistas viendo cómo Luna reía de la manera en la que Ron corría tras los pequeños – y tu eres perfecta para mi.- dijo Harry besando lentamente a su esposa.

Ha sido una navidad maravillosa – dijo Hermione – Hemos recibido el mejor obsequio que pudimos tener – y miró alternadamente a Harry y al bebé.

Los amo – dijo su esposo acercándose.

Y nosotros a ti – dijo ella besándolo.

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado, y si disponen un poco de tiempo me dejen review

**Cammiel.**


End file.
